BoBoiBoy Elements: The Series
by RhandomReader
Summary: Find out what fun, mischief and trouble the Elemental Bros will have as they live together!
1. Teddy Terror

**Hi, Guys! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy!**

[Night Inside the Element's House]

Tanah: Hey, Daun, It looks like you did the most chores today. *looks at him while pointing at a chart where the Element's chores have done* (A.N: I'm bad at explaining things.. ugh)

Tanah: So, what show do you want to watch?

Daun: *thinks and looks at his teddy bear beside him* Hmmm... I-I don't know. What show do you want to watch, Talking Teddy? (AN: This story is inspired by an episode XD)

Talking Teddy: *talks while it tilts it's head from side to side* I want to watch Talking Teddy TV Fun Time.

Api hears him and faces Daun.

Api: Oh, Daun, please, I beg you, not that again!

Daun: I don't choose... *points at his teddy bear* Talking Teddy does.

Api: Oh, good, because for a minute, I was afraid a stuffed doll is running our lives!

Tanah: Api, you know how this works. If you want to choose the show, you can always do more chores. *shows him the list and smirks*

Api: Ugh! That's not even funny, Tanah. *crosses his arms and looks away*

[In the Living Room]

The Elements are watching TV (AN: Except for Tanah who is doing something who knows what?)

Daun was happily watching TV, Api has a bored look on his face while sitting with his arms crossed on his chest, pouting, Cahaya reading a book while watching, Petir was sitting on the couch looking at his phone not even bothered to watch TV, Angin playing with his NDS who looks at the TV often, Air sleeping and snoring.(AN: We know him)

[Talking Teddy on TV: Yay!

[Kids on TV: It's Talking Teddy Time!

Talking Teddy: Yay! Talking Teddy loves this show!

Api: *looks at the bear wich is right beside him* Well, ha, ha, of course you do. It's your own show!

Cahaya: What an egotist...

Daun: *clapping and smiling at the TV*

[Talking Teddy on TV: Hi, Boy and Girls,

Daun: *stands up waving* Ha, Hi!

[Talking Teddy on TV: Now, everyone, get up and dance!

Daun: *starts dancing* Come on, Guys! Talking Teddy wants us to dance!

Api: Not gonna happen Ted.

Talking Teddy: Come on, dance with me.

Cahaya: No, I'll sit this one out.

[Talking Teddy on TV: I'm talking to you! Let's dance.

Api: We said, No! *covers his ears*

[Element's Bed Room]

(AN: Btw Tanah sleeps in another room so does Petir and and Angin. Idk why... don't ask me)

Tanah: Night, Boys.

Other Elements: Night!

Tanah: *switches off the light and closed the door*

Talking Teddy: *eyes lights up*

Api: *opens his eyes and looks at the bear* What is that?

Daun: *looks at his toy* It's my Talking Teddy Bright Night Bright Light. *whispers* He needs it.

Api: *Looks at the bear then Daun* No, he doesn't.

Daun: *smiles* Teddy? Do you like your Night-Light?

Talking Teddy: For a pot of honey I will!

Api: What does that mean? What does that mean? What does that mean?

Daun: It means it needs his Night-Light.

Talking Teddy: *sings* Night Light, Sleep tight, You're my little Friend tonight

Api: *groans*

Talking Teddy: *repeating the song*

Api: Stop looking at me...

Talking Teddy: *stops singing and night-light goes off*

Api: *looks at it and slips out of his bed to Cahaya's bed and put a hand on his mouth*

Cahaya: *Wakes up* Mmmmff!

Api: Shh... *drags him with his hand still on his mouth and walks over behind his bed*

Api and Cahaya: *looks at the bear*

Api: This bear has got to go. *looks at Cahaya* If we don't put an end to this, We're gonna be watching Talking Teddy on our Talking Teddy sofa, while drinking out of our Talking Teddy mug, and having our feet--

Cahaya: Enough, please. I get it. *get's sarcastic* But what can we do?

Api: Well, I was thinking of putting in a walkie-talkie inside Teddy. That way--

Cahaya: *looks away* Api, that's a terrible idea. We'd never get the voice right.

Api: Well, excuse me. I'm the only one throwing out ideas here.

Cahaya: *smiles* I've got the perfect idea.

Api: *narrows his eyes* Ha, oh, really!

Cahaya: *crosses his arms* Would you like my help or not?

Api: *looks down* Yes.

Cahaya: Are you gonna drop the attitude?

Api: Yes...

Cahaya: Great. Grab the bear.

[Basement]

Cahaya is looking at the bear and pulling out some wires.

Api: See Cahaya, this is why we're such a great team. I'm the Ideas guy, the Fun one, but also the brains.

Cahaya: *looks at him* Stop talking. *finishes stiching the bear* Now, get this. I'm keeping all the hardwiring on the voice module excatly the same. *pulls the needle and cut it*

But here's the Shyalaman twist!

Api: And now you stop talking.

Cahaya: *sits up the bear* In layman's terms, all you do is type whatever you want it to say right here. *shows a keyboard and types something*

Talking Teddy: Why are you wearing a cap to bed?

Api: *raises eyebrow and look at him* Why are you wearing a baseball cap?

Cahaya: *keeps typing*

Talking Teddy: Because it's sewn on. What's your excuse, Weirdo?

Api: Ha, ha, ha. Great work, Cahaya! *grabs the keyboard from Cahaya*

Cahaya: Uh, Hold on, hold on. I don't know if I trust you using it. *grabs the keyboard back*

Api: Cahaya, Daun's my btother too. I only want what's best for him. *looks down* Have a little faith. *looks at him with his hands together*

Cahaya: *sighs* (AN: No! Lol sorry)

[The Next Night in the Kitchen]

Tanah: *looks at the chores list* Hey, Daun, It's your night to pick the show again.

Daun: *turns around and looks at his toy* What do you want to watch, Talking Teddy?

Minwhile Api and Cahaya are sitting behind the table.

Api: *types on the keyboard Cahaya made*

Talking Teddy: I want to watch Star Missions: The Impossible Return. (AN: IDK if that's a real show)

Daun: Wait, wait, what? Really?

Talking Teddy: Yeah, that show looks awesome, bro.

Daun: *turns around with a sad look* Bro? Oh, ok...

Api Cahaya: *smiles at eachother*

[Living Room]

As usuall the elements does their own things.

Daun: Geez, Teddy, I didn't think you like this kind of stuff.

Api: *secretly types on the keyboard beside him*

Talking Teddy: I like it 'cause it's awsome. Stop judging me and enjoy the show.

Daun: Oh, you sure learned a lot more words.

[In Their Bedroom]

Daun: *places his teddy bear beside him and turns on his night-light*

Api: *sees it and turns to type on the keyboard*

Talking Teddy: I don't sleep with night-lights anymore because their lame.

Api: *keeps typing*

Cahaya: *grabs the keyboard and types*

Talking Teddy: It also helps me face my fear of the dark, wich is more important than whether something is lame or not.

Daun: *turns off his night-light frowned* Okay...

[The Next Day in the Kitchen]

Tanah: *takes an Apple from the table and looks at Api* Api, I want your room clean today. *he gets up and walked away*

Api: Oh, brother. *looks at hi side and sees Daun eating breakfast with his bear. he smirks and goes behind the table and types on the keyboard*

Talking Teddy: Daun, can we clean Api's room? I love to clean.

Daun: *frowns* You do? Are you sure?

Talking Teddy: Did I stutter?

Cahaya: *reading a book on a chair hears Talking Teddy and looks behind him*

Daun: No... *takes his bear and goes upstairs*

Cahaya: *runs to Api with a stern look* Api, give me the keyboard! We're done. I should have known you couldn't handle this responsibility. *takes the keyboard way from him*

Api: *stands up and smirks* Alright, take a deep breath. I'll stop with the perks, but we both know we need this if we're gonna get of Talking Teddy's control *starts figthing the keyboard from Cahaya* How's this? If I abuse my power one more time, you can just take the keyboard.

Cahaya: *finally gets hold of the keyboard* No, Api! I don't want to have to watch you.

Api: Exactly. Glad we talked. *suddenly grabs the keyboard from him and walks away*

Cahaya: What? No, Api, we're disagreeing! *groans angrily*

[Bedroom Api's Area]

Daun: *brooming the side of Api's bed and walks back to his teddy* Well, it looks pretty clean. Let's go outside and play.

Api: *behind the closet typing on the keyboard*

Talking Teddy: We forgot the best part! Api's dirty clothes!

Daun: *looks at the laundry basket* Oh, no.

Talking Teddy: You're the greatest. But don't tell the others especialy, Cahaya. He creeps me out.

Daun: *sadly walking towards the laundry basket*

Cahaya: *walks into the room*

Api: *gasps and hides*

Cahaya: What are you doing, Daun?

Daun: *turns around holding two pairs of Api's socks and look at his teddy and back at his brother* Uh, nothing *hides the socks behind him*

Cahaya: So, um, Teddy been saying anything unusual lately?

Daun: No, stop asking questions.

Cahaya: *looks around the room before walking out*

Api: *sighs* Phew...

And after that Daun does everything for Talking Teddy by Api's control from Doing his Laundry, Oiling his skateboard, And Baking him cookies.

[Living Room]

Daun: Do you wanna watch Talking Teddy?

Talking Teddy: No, George Washington Werewolf Slayer.

Daun: Uh-oh. Again?

Talking Teddy: Don't tell, Cahaya, but I think we should take the money from your piggy bank and give it to charity.

Cahaya: *walks in and gasps*

Talking Teddy: Api's skate park!

Cahaya: That's it!

[Basement]

Cahaya: *re-arranging the wires of Talking Teddy*

[Living Room]

Api: *walks in* Where's the remote? *looks on the other chair* Aha! Bingo! *grabs it*

Talking Teddy: You're not allowed to watch TV in the afternoon.

Api: What? *eyes wided and looks at the bear*

Cahaya: *sitting on the stairs typing with another keyboard*

Talking Teddy: You we're mean to Daun, and now your going to pay for it.

Api: Aah? What? *starting to get creeped*

Talking Teddy: You heard me, punk.

Api: Aaaaah!! *screams and runs to his bedroom*

[Bedroom]

Api: *goes to Cahaya's bed, where Cahaya is reading a book* Very funny, Cahaya. Hand over the keyboard.

Cahaya: *looks at him* What do you mean? You have the only one.

Api: *looks at his pocket and pulls it out laughing nervously* Oh, yeah. Mm-hm. There-there it is. *looks at the keyboard*

Cahaya: What's going on?

Api: Uh. Nothing, nothing. We're all good. *runs out of the room*

Cahaya: *making sure he's gone puts hi book down pulls out his keyboard*

[Living Room]

Api: *peeks behind the couch looking at the bear and slowly walk over it*

Talking Teddy: That's right. You're dealing with me now.

Api: AAAAAAHHH!!! *grabs the bear and runs down the basement and puts it on a chest and locks it* Phew...

[Bedroom]

Api: *walking to his bed and yawns then lifts his blanket only to see Talking Teddy*

Talking Teddy: *turns on it's night-light then sings* Night-Light Sleep Tight~

Api: *screams* AAAAAAAHH!!!

Daun: *running to Api while screaming* AAAAAHHH!!! What is it? Why are we screaming?

Api: *grabs Daun by the colar of his pyjamas* This is a bad news bear! His evil I tell you, evil!

Daun: *moves Api's hands away from him* Who? Talking Teddy? *moves closer to him*

Talking Teddy: I love you, Daun. Can I have a hug?

Daun: *hugs his bear* Oh. I love you too. *yawns and grabs his toy and glares at Api*

Api: *looks at Talking Teddy suspiciously while going to his bed*

Daun: *places Teddy beside him and sleeps*

Talking Teddy: *turns it's head to Api and pointing his night-light to him* Don't think I forgot about you, mister.

Api: *suddenly opens his eyes and got scared*

Talking Teddy: I'll deal with you later.

Api: *runs out of bed and screams out of the room* No, no no!

Cahaya: *gets out of the closet with his keyboard* Mission Accomplished. *smiles*

Daun: *smiling in his sleep*

Cahaya: *goes to his bed*

Daun: *wakes up but still sleepy* Where's Api?

Cahaya: He's, uh, sleeping in the living room. *yawns* Goodnight, Daun.

Daun: Night. *lays down*

Cahaya: *types one last time on the keyboard*

Talking Teddy: You know, Daun, there are lots of other little boys and girls who need me, I might be able to help more kids if you gave me to a daycare program.

Daun: *sits up* Oh. Well, okay... *hugs Talking Teddy*

[Morning In the Living Room]

Daun: *walks by the couch as well as Api sleeping on it, while carrying Talking Teddy*

Api: *sees Talking Teddy stands up holding a base ball bat* Aaaah!!

Daun: *looks at him while waking* Calm down, Api. Teddy's leaving.

Api: *puts the bat down* What? What do you mean?

Daun: *stops walking* Well, he can do more good out there, in the real world. He was meant for greater things.

Api: *smiles and laughs happily* Oh. Thank you! Thank you! Not that we won't all miss him terribly. *runs and opens the door for Daun* Well, goodbye! Out you go. So long!

Daun: *Goes outside*

Api: *closes the door* Ha, ha, ha! Yes!

[Afternoon in the Kitchen]

Api: Cahaya, did you hear the great news?

Cahaya: *fliping pages on a notebook with a sleepy look (AN: That rhymed! XD)

Api: Teddy the terrible is gone!

Cahaya: *startles and closed tge notebook as he looks at Api* And out of your corrupt, little hands. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Api: *plays with an apple* Oh, trust me, I have been scared straight! *about to bite the apple*

???: Who wants to play?

Api: *stops and looks at Cahaya* That's not funny, Cahaya.

Cahaya: *looks at him* It wasn't me.

Api: Like I'm that gullibl.

???: I'll be yours forever

Cahaya: *putting his hands up* I'm not joking. That's not me!

Daun: *walks in holding something (or a certain someone new)* Look what was at the toy store! New and improved Talking Teddy!

Api: *eye twitched and runs around triping over the basket of fruits and knocking down the chair* Ah, no, na, no, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

That's all for now! Hope you like the story! Pls. Don't ask to many questions pls. Correct me if I'm wrong in a part of the story. More to come someday... I suck at writing lol


	2. Ice Puns

"Good morning, Ice." Blaze said as ge walked into the dining room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, Blaze," Ice said. "How ICE of you to join me..."

Blaze stopped dead in his tracks "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ice said with a wave of his hand. "Did you sleep well? I thought for sure you were going to sleep in..."

Blaze huffed. "Hey, you're that kind of guy." He took his seat next to Ice at the table.

"Really? That's not what ICY." Ice said with a smirk. "After all you were late for breakfast. For a minute there I thought I was going to have to eat in ICE-solation."

Blaze narrowed his eyes. "Ice..."

"Yes?" Ice said innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean Blaze?" Ice chirped. "There' SNOW-thing out of the ordinary going on here."

Blaze just stared at him. The look on his face was enough to make Ice crack. He broke into a fit of laughter that lasted at least 30 seconds.

Blaze just smiled and shook his head. "You know, you give me a hard time about acting like a child, but ICY you're no better."

Ice snorted.

"So when did you start liking puns anyway?"

Ice straightened up "I don't know, I just found it on the internet..."

Blaze rolled his eyes. Ice was calm and relaxed nature. And yet he had an affinity for cheesy puns. Unbelievable. It's getting annoying.

"So tell me, Blaze, have you been keeping up with your anger issues, or have you been DRIFTing away?"

Ugh.

"Ice please, if you don't stop with those puns there will be HAIL to pay."

Ice gasped. "Oh, that's a good one. I've got to remember that."

"Ice."

"Alright, alright," Ice said between laughter. "I'll let you finish your breakfast in peace."

"Thank you."

Moments passed.

"So... where are the others?" Blaze asked.

Ice shrugged. "SNOW-one knows, but ICY Petir blowing bubbles after I talked to him..." He chuckled.

Blaze sighed and stood up. "That's it, I'm done." He walked out of the room.

"Wha-hey wait, Blaze! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, wait! Ice called as he got up to follow him. "Aw, come on, Don't give me the COLD SHOULDER!"

(A/N: Inspired by a Frozen Fanfic, wait was that a pun too- wait I. No. I mean. Ugh. Somebody THAW this fic...) Correct my mistakes, and make fun of me lol


End file.
